This invention relates to combined water distiller and water heater assemblies. In particular, the present invention pertains to the water distiller assembly and the manner in which the water distiller assembly is combined with the operation of a water heater to yield a water supply system.
The ever present need to increase energy efficiency has driven many manufacturers of water supply systems to combine the operations of a water heater, which supplies water for domestic purposes such as showers, baths and the like, with the operation of a water distiller which commonly supplies water for drinking purposes. The incentive for combining such systems is that the heat energy in the form of steam required to distill water is utilized by diverting such steam to the water heater wherein it is used to at least partially heat the contents of the water within the water heater. This utilization of heat energy increases efficiency and thus reduces costs.
Combined water supply systems typically include a water distiller placed in proximity to, and in operational connection with, a water heater. The distiller contains a boiling chamber which receives water from a water source. In this chamber the liquid is converted to steam and transported from the boiling chamber via an outlet conduit. The outlet conduit of the boiling chamber is in fluid communication with the condenser positioned within the interior of the water heater. The thermal gradient between the water in the water heater and the steam within the condenser results in the steam transferring its heat energy through the condenser and to the water within the heater. In doing so, the steam condenses. An inlet conduit transports the condensed water from the condenser to a storage tank located in the distiller unit. Upon demand for distilled drinking water, a pump is actuated to draw water from the storage tank, through a filter, and subsequently to a faucet, an ice maker, or the like. An electrical control box within the distiller regulates the operation of both the boiling chamber and the pump.
Despite the substantial energy savings gained by combining these two systems, there still exists problems with respect to the combined assembly which have not been addressed by the prior art. In an effort to promote effective space utilization, these combined systems are normally arranged in one of two ways; the first being wherein the water heater is positioned on top of a frame or housing, with the distiller located underneath or within the frame. Alternatively, some systems have the distiller unit positioned on top of the water heater. Despite the exact spacial relationship, the distiller unit is almost invariably contained in an enclosed housing.
When repair or replacement of one or more of the components within the distiller is required, an operator must first disconnect the tubes connecting the distiller to the water heater. Thereafter, if the distiller is located on top of the water heater, the operator may attempt repair or replacement by first disassembling the exterior housing and subsequently working on the component or components of interest. If it is not feasible to repair the distiller while positioned atop the hot water heater due to space constraints, the operator is forced to remove the entire distiller, including its housing, from the top of the water heater and transport the same to a convenient location wherein the housing may be disassembled.
If the distiller is located beneath the hot water heater, the operator may attempt to disassemble the housing and work without having to remove the distiller from the combined assembly. However, again due to space constraints, this may not be possible and the operator must first remove the entire distiller unit from beneath the hot water heater, and subsequently disassemble the exterior housing before repair may be effectuated.
Whether the distiller is above or below the water heater, repair accomplished in the above referenced manner is unsuitable for a number of reasons. First, due to the close quarters in which these combined assemblies are located, the operator is almost invariably required to remove the entire distillation unit from the assembly before repair can be effectuated. Second, even once removed, the housing of the distiller must be fully disassembled before one can begin repair of the particular components.
Another problem present in these combined systems, and water distillers in general, is the problem of electrical damage caused by water leaking within the unit. Almost every component within a distiller is susceptible to damage caused by water leaking from the conduits, storage chamber, or boiling chamber. The electrical control box governing the operation of the distiller is particularly vulnerable to damage as a result of water leaking from one of the other components. If such leakage remains undetected, the electrical circuits within the control box may be irreparably damaged, and hence necessitate replacement of the unit.
Thus, there exists a need for a water distiller which can easily be removed from its housing to effectuate repair, and contains a water leak detection means.